El sollozo de un falso Pikachu
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Más allá de la luna de Alola, a la sombra de su sol, él observaba anhelante ese mundo que estaba tan cerca pero no podía alcanzar. Así que se quedaba allí, oculto, esperando que alguien viniera a liberarlo de su soledad. Porque Mimikyu sólo deseaba compañía. Pero ¿quién querría acercarse a una burda imitación? (Traducción)
1. Chapter 1

_Pokémon_ no me pertenece, y este relato tampoco: es la traducción de un fanfic en francés, _Les sanglots d'un Pikachu factice_ , de nuestra colega AsukaTirento (Enlace al original: s/12537202/1/Le-sanglot-d-un-Pikachu-factice).

Espero que me haya quedado lo suficientemente bien como para que el relato les guste tanto como el original me ha gustado a mí ¡Porque, desde luego, Mimikyu se hace querer!

* * *

 **El sollozo de un falso Pikachu**

No era más que una silueta confundida, un patético clon de una inconmensurable estrella. No era envidia lo que sentía, sino anhelo, el deseo profundo de un cambio, de un ideal lejano e irrealizable. Aún así, lo intentaba.

Un disfraz, una burda imitación de un idolo al que no podría alcanzar jamás ¿A quién iba a engañar con esa farsa innoble? A nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Así pues, apesadumbrado, se hundió en las sombras.

Una tienda, sucia, abandonada, desierta. Al menos, a simple vista.

¿Quién podía oir esos murmullos, las quejas de estas almas abandonadas? Esos lamentos inaudibles y, sin embargo, tan fuertes que turbaban el silencio solitario en una acumulación de tristeza que, tarde o temprano, se transformaría. He ahí que, en medio de las desdichas abrumadoras, el desprecio se imponía y se hacía oir por encima de las risotadas burlonas, de las risas socarronas sin más emoción que la usurpación. La usurpación del quejido y el sufrimiento a través de una horrorosa tapadera de arrogancia y desdén engañosos.

Entre estos lamentos ignorados y transformados, entre estos Haunter y Golbat no deseados, sólo uno había que no se contentaba con ocultar su resentimiento. Sus anhelos y sus sueños, representados en una sala rectangular de ilusión, sólo esperaban la llegada de alquien dispuesto a comprender su angustia.

Mimikyu esperaba la llegada de ese ser que sabría comprender lo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Él admitía sin dudarlo su pena y sus deseos a través de un triste y lastimero disfraz, decorado con una sonrisa mal hecha, pero que tenía la honestidad del dibujo de un niño.

Pero nadie venia. Él siempre se quedaba solo, escuchando esas cantinelas de mofas que no tenían alma, sin explicar su extraño anhelo de fingir que ignoraba el mundo que todos ellos deseaban, ese mundo luminoso y acogedor. Rodeado de Golbat y Haunter, él seguía siendo el mismo, el que no tenía más que un deseo: que alguien lo quisiera. Y, sin mportar cuánto tiempo esperara, la amargura nunca se apoderó de él. La esperanza persistía, y espantaba al rencor y al odio. Sólo seguía sintiendo el miedo al rechazo

—¡Hey, pero tú no eres un Pikachu! ¿Quién eres? ¿Me dejas hacerte una foto? ¡Eres tan mono!

Hasta que esa voz se elevó en la oscuridad. Ella lo miraba sin fruncir el ceño, muy consciente de la horrorosa apariencia del diminuto ser que tenía ante ella. A pesar de esto, seguía allí, con una dulce sonrisa reconfortante y llena de amabilidad.

Inconscientemente, se le escapa un sollozo: Mimikyu se siente feliz.

 _"El saco andrajoso le permite ocultar su aspecto aterrador para acercarse a otros Pokémon o a la gente y vencer así la soledad que lo atenaza"_

Por primera vez, estaba orgulloso de ese disfraz tan torpe. Entonces, tal vez algún día, tendría valor para mostrarse al mundo...

* * *

Una pregunta de la autora para sus lectores (que, ya de paso, me gustaría hacerles yo también): ¿Podéis adivinar quien es la persona que interactúa con Mimikyu? Porque, seguramente, os daréis cuenta de que es un personaje conocido, y no uno incluido en el relato al azar. Una pista: ¿Os suena de algo eso de una foto para una prueba? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer una vez más a AsukaTirento que me haya permitido traducir su historia, _Les sanglots d'un Pikachu factice_. Este segundo capítulo, también suyo, continúa con la historia de nuestro querido Mimikyu. Espero que esta humilde traducción le haga justicia ¡Por favor, sean benévolos! **  
**

* * *

 **La sonrisa de un falso Pikachu**

Los recuerdos regresaban a él. Esos recuerdos, obstinados y aterradores, de un refugio sin calor donde todos jugaban a la burla y la arrogancia para ocultar sus lamentos y quejas por un sueño efímero que jamás podría realizarse. Todo este tiempo ocultando su existencia, tantos años derrumbados en el sufrimiento por un deseo que jamás se cumpliría, sobreviviendo al hastío esperando la llegada de un salvador que lo sacaría de una existencia neblinosa que lo asfixiaba y cegaba.

No obstante, ¿para qué desear la felicidad si esta no duraba? ¿Para qué intentar ir hacia lo desconocido si este hería más de lo que reconfortaba? ¿Por qué razones habría de abrirle su corazón a otro si eso suponía el riesgo de que se lo rompieran?

Había llegado a tener miedo de salir de esa pesadilla por temor de estar esperando un futuro utópico antes de ser bruscamente devuelto a ese ambiente de fealdad y desolación con más tristeza aún en su corazón. No deseaba establecer un lazo afectivo para sufrir más después. Al menos, en su soledad, no temía sufrir un amor no correspondido. Después de todo ¿quién querría a una burda imitación?

Aún así, no podía impedirse desear ese ideal lejano e irrealizable. No importaba cuánto le doliera, quería creer que, en algún lugar de este mundo, alguien sería capaz de querer a alguien tan horrendo como él. No importaba si esta cometiendo un error. Quería probar suerte, aunque su buena estrella pareciera haberlo abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Considerando que hubiera aparecido en su vida alguna vez.

Entonces, la esperanza se había mostrado con la apariencia de una niña pequeña y extraña a la que le gustaba tomar fotos y pasearse por sitios lúgubres donde vivían pokémon fantasmas. Esta misma niña pequeña que había llegado a convencerlo de creer en su alocado sueño.

Zarala tenía razón. Toda alma venía a este mundo para ser amada, y no había excepciones. Durante tanto tiempo, no había creído en nada, pensando que se quedaría solo para siempre.

Entonces, ella había parecido en su vida. De repente, el futuro se había aclarado, llevándolo lejos del frío y de la noche, iluminando su día a día sombrío y lúgubre con una suave llama que resplandecía como un faro en la oscuridad.

Ahora, su mundo había cambiado. Percibía cómo brillaban las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, cómo el sol naciente lo caldeaba tras una noche fría, cómo soplaba el viento y traía consigo la brisa marina, lo agradable que era admirar la puesta de sol al atardecer mientras oía el sonido de las olas.

Y, sobre todo, hasta qué punto apreciaba oír _esa voz_. Esa voz que le recordaba que la soledad había quedado atrás, que los sueños se cumplían, que el futuro existía, que el mundo podía demostrar ser magnífico cuando uno tiene alguien a quien amar y que a su vez lo ama sin preocuparse por su apariencia. Una entrenadora que lo había acogido en su familia, otorgándole su confianza para, juntos, poder conquistar el mundo combatiendo uno al lado del otro, enfrentándose a los desafíos más grandes que aparecieran en su camino.

─¿Mimikyu? ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

Mimikyu apartó la mirada de la ventana y miró a los ojos a su entrenadora. Esta, con su pijama de Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasur y su sempiterno gorro rojo, bostezaba hasta desencajarse la mandíbula. Al parecer, acababa de levantarse.

─Venga, ven a dormir. Si no estarás cansado, y...

Bostezó de nuevo.

─Y no estaremos en forma para la competición de mañana.

Se frotó los ojos, siempre entreabiertos, y se acuclilló, tendiéndole los brazos, invitando al pequeño pokémon a acurrucarse contra ella.

Sin dudarlo, Mimikyu saltó del alfeizar de la ventana y aterrizó en los brazos de su entrenadora. Se estrechó con fuerza contra ella, apreciando ese contacto físico del que sentía que jamás podría cansarse. Pero, antes de que se la llevara con ella, echó un último vistazo por la ventana para observar la luna; entonces miró a su entrenadora y, oculto bajo su disfraz, sonrió.

Mimikyu era feliz. Por fin había encontrado una familia que velaría siempre por él, como él velaría siempre por ella.

─¡Ay! ¿Qué hace aquí esta mesa?

Podría empezar ahora, impidiendo que su entrenadora fuera chocándose con todos los muebles de su habitación...


End file.
